hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2015
03:42:20 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 03:42:26 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 03:43:36 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 04:55:50 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 04:56:21 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 04:56:23 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 04:58:10 !tell Hypercane good morning 04:58:10 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Hypercane your message the next time I see them. 04:58:26 !tell StrawberryMaster good morning 04:58:26 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell StrawberryMaster your message the next time I see them. 04:59:21 !tell Hypercane_Bot Hello 04:59:22 CycloneNkechinyer: Thank you for the message! :3 05:08:20 !tell Hypercane_Bot that he is stupid 05:08:20 CycloneNkechinyer: Thank you for the message! :3 05:08:45 Oh so It has the same reaction even if it's it an insult... 05:22:28 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 05:22:39 Hi 05:23:14 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 05:23:24 Hi there. 05:23:51 Nkechinyer, What caption should i use for on Super Typhoon Mirinae? 05:27:14 Does not matter. It's you article. 05:27:16 *your 05:28:07 I noticed that no one has used the "tags". 05:28:16 Other than me, that is. 05:32:52 Fun Fact: 67.4% of all voters in the US named "Marcus" vote as a democrat 05:34:16 It is also 48.8% likely that they have a gun in there house, it is 48.9% likely that they attend weekly religious services, and 51.5% likely that they have a college degree. 05:37:25 Anyone seen this photo 05:37:55 yes 05:39:56 OMG I found my own birth certificate online... 05:47:13 is Denise pretty there 05:48:08 probably not. 05:49:35 (bye) 05:49:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 06:05:29 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 06:06:23 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:06:23 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:06:23 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:11:09 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 06:12:12 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:12:12 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:12:12 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:14:51 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 06:15:57 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:15:57 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:15:57 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:24:08 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 06:24:49 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 06:26:51 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 06:28:05 -!- MarcusSanchez has left Special:Chat. 07:02:23 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 07:02:26 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 10:29:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 10:30:02 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 10:30:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 10:46:37 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 10:49:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 10:57:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 10:57:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 10:58:04 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 10:58:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:02:35 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:11:10 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:11:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:11:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:42:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:42:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:43:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 11:43:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 11:58:30 !updatelogs 11:58:32 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 11:59:12 !tell CycloneNkechinyer Good morning to you too. 11:59:12 StrawberryMaster: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 12:03:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:03:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:25:48 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:26:10 Hey Strawberry! I need a track for Mirinae 12:30:39 As I said before, I'm not good at making tracks. 12:33:50 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 12:34:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:34:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:36:08 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:36:57 Yep, but is Denise pretty in that pic 12:37:13 ... 12:37:48 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 12:39:12 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:39:23 Off to Splatfest 12:40:16 *eats cherry* 12:40:22 PAGASA would use Dindo for Mirinae's PAGASA name, but what would be the reason to change it 12:41:20 uFor the last time, I don't know./u 12:42:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:42:41 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:42:43 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 12:43:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:43:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:43:39 !updatelogs 12:43:41 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 12:45:39 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:47:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:48:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:48:10 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 12:48:27 *eats cookie* 12:51:34 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:52:30 *eats another cookie* 12:53:35 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 12:53:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:55:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 12:56:12 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 12:56:32 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 12:57:46 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 12:58:52 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 13:00:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:01:58 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 13:07:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:08:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:08:23 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 13:10:57 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 13:14:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:14:51 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:23:51 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 13:24:42 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 13:29:06 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:29:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:41:33 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:41:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:50:57 -!- Jskylinegtr has joined Special:Chat. 13:52:44 -!- Jskylinegtr has left Special:Chat. 13:54:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:54:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 13:55:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 13:55:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:13:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:13:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:14:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:14:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:21:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:21:47 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:21:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:37:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:14 Hi Hype. 14:38:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:38:26 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:38:29 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 14:47:32 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 14:47:43 Hello 14:47:43 CycloneNkechinyer, StrawberryMaster told you: Good morning to you too. 14:47:43 Hi Nkech. 14:47:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:47:48 :) 14:47:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:48:00 Hehe. 14:48:07 I can tell you got what I left before I left chat last night 14:48:09 :P 14:48:26 Idk, maybe? 14:49:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:49:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:49:21 You would not believe what I discovered last night 14:49:34 What did you discovered? 14:50:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:50:08 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:50:10 if you search your first name, your last name, then birth records on google you can find your own birth certificate. It has your B-Day, Birth Parents, full name, etc. 14:50:33 Wow... 14:50:49 It is crazy what you can find online... 14:50:55 try it. It works :P 14:51:02 WOW. 14:51:08 was I right? 14:51:28 Yes, you was.. 14:51:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:52:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 14:52:10 I searched my own name, and all the info they had on me was correct. 14:52:34 Me too... 14:52:52 It's pretty creepy 14:53:05 Yeah. 14:53:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 14:54:26 and this is why you shouldn't reveal your name on the internet... 14:55:15 Yeah... 14:56:50 I figured out it also has divorce records and a bunch of other stuff... 14:57:03 Hmm... 15:00:09 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:00:16 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:07:07 I know it's odd 15:09:44 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:09:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:16:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:16:45 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:26:37 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclone_Mary 15:26:46 Check out the comment I added :P 15:27:02 Hehe. 15:27:06 !tell Emmaelise401 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclone_Mary Look at the comment I added :P 15:27:06 CycloneNkechinyer: I will tell Emmaelise401 your message the next time I see them. 15:27:23 "Mary Jane Cannot be this strong" :P 15:27:37 "The irony is real." 15:30:18 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:30:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:48 Fun Fact: I discovered this wiki in 2013. Good thing I did not register then. 15:31:10 When August 2015 rolled around I'm like "Let's see if it's still here" 15:31:16 and It was, and I joined us 15:31:59 Lame way to join us, right :P 15:32:13 I just discovered this wiki by Special:RandomWiki. :P 15:32:27 How did that happen? 15:32:41 I will keep refreshing the page until I see us 15:33:01 It's random. 15:33:08 oh 15:33:12 It's not like we're going to appear there anytime soon. 15:33:12 (facepalm) 15:33:35 I wonder where Doug puts Hurricanes now... 15:33:35 I clicked it a few times, and that's how I got here. 15:33:48 Microsoft Word, maybe? 15:33:57 I think he's still on wikipedia 15:33:58 Or maybe, a piece of paper. 15:34:41 they blocked a account belonging to Douglas for Vandalizing Wikipedia, so if I reported Doug's alts on wikipedia it is likely they would delete him. 15:34:51 Yeah.. 15:34:54 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:34:59 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:35:15 If Douglas isn't on Wikia and isn't on Wikipedia, then where would he go? 15:35:27 Would he make a YouTube video to rant about it? 15:35:32 Maybe. 15:36:20 I made once a hurricane on Bob's free editing seasons. Cardozo came and changed the date from July 12 - July 16 to July 12 - September 16. 15:36:23 Ugh. 15:36:48 Like "I know your out there whoever blocked me on wikipedia" 15:37:03 Yeah. 15:40:30 and I'd admit to it and let him threaten me and then he'd be blocked from YouTube 15:41:43 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:43:52 !ignore dhsy 15:43:52 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring dhsy. 15:47:25 hi 15:48:19 (bye) I'll see yas later 15:48:21 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 15:51:46 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:51:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:36 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 15:53:12 um 15:55:05 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 15:55:25 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:26 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 15:55:27 hi jack 15:55:38 !hello my internet sucks 15:55:38 Hello there, my internet sucks 15:56:06 Hi Jack. 15:56:08 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 15:57:54 Hi 15:58:05 I think the Australian Government knows we exist 15:58:28 Why? 15:59:17 http://www.bom.gov.au/cyclone/about/plotting.shtml 15:59:21 They gave us a map 15:59:33 Wow. 16:00:53 I found something really funny as well 16:00:53 http://www.bom.gov.au/storm_watchers_game/ 16:01:08 Hehe. 16:01:08 it looks so bad 16:01:29 Yeah. 16:02:45 Wow. 16:02:55 I just found "Port Douglas" on this map. 16:03:10 Just north of Cairns, yeah 16:03:24 Hehehe. 16:03:25 -!- MarcusSanchez has joined Special:Chat. 16:03:26 Maybe we should make a cyclone strike there 16:03:27 :P 16:03:32 Hi Marcus. 16:03:35 Yeah, maybe. 16:03:46 Hi 16:04:36 Australia knows we exist! 16:04:44 http://www.bom.gov.au/cyclone/about/plotting.shtml 16:04:46 Yeah! 16:09:13 I'm making a map right now! 16:09:20 Map? 16:09:23 Track. 16:13:09 A nice view of Pineton and it's neighboring cities. 16:13:12 http://i.imgur.com/8wVER0G.png 16:13:24 (Pineton is in the middle) 16:15:21 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:15:23 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:15:43 wow 16:15:53 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 16:16:18 i made a track 16:17:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:22 http://i.imgur.com/SoBz54M.png 16:17:34 Nice! 16:18:37 Shall we make this cyclone? 16:19:05 Sure. 16:19:24 Name? 16:19:39 Cyclone... Michelle. :P 16:19:50 yesyesyes 16:20:33 I can do a good Australian accent. 16:20:49 I can't. :/ 16:21:47 'ees' instead of 'is' 16:21:56 By tommorow, i might make a 8163 Atlantic hurricane season. 16:22:04 Cool. 16:22:25 Who should make the page? 16:23:03 As it seems, Pineton is in a border dispute with Brentville and Mallibury. Oh, well. 16:23:15 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Port_Douglas 16:23:56 "the influx of tourists during the peak tourism season May–September" 17:08:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:10:02 I've overtaken AzureAzulCrash as #12 ranked on the wiki 17:13:55 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:14:01 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:14:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:16:11 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:16:19 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:16:25 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:16:29 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:16:39 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:16:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:18:57 um 17:19:10 is there some rotations in the clouds outside my house 17:20:17 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 17:22:23 -!- Leboringjack has joined Special:Chat. 17:28:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:28:58 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 17:38:40 -!- Leboringjack has left Special:Chat. 17:47:24 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:47:26 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:50:43 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 17:51:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:51:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:55:27 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 18:35:20 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 18:35:50 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 18:35:52 -!- Emmaelise401 has joined Special:Chat. 18:36:33 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 18:41:31 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 18:41:47 Hello! 18:41:52 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 18:41:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 2015 12 19